Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!/scenariusz
Fineasz i Ferb planują zbudowanie noworocznej, sylwestrowej kuli, wraz z dostosowaną do niej kulą wielowymiarową, a Fretka wykorzystuje to jako okazję do powstrzymania się od przyłapania braci do czasu, aż zegar wybije północ. Tymczasem Dundersztyc używa inatora w swojej muszce jako kontynuację niekończącej się próby przejęcia władzy nad Okręgiem Trzech Stanów. Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku! (Odcinek zaczyna się przed domem Garcia-Shapiro.) Narrator: Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku! Vivian: Życzę wam miłej zabawy! Linda: (W aucie) Bardzo ci dziękuję, że zajmiesz się chłopcami. Vivian: Oh, żaden problem, Lindo. Dziś będą u mnie wszystkie dzieci wszystkich sąsiadów. Fretka: (W aucie) No, już! No, już! Nie chcę się spóźnić na moje pierwsze, dorosłe przyjęcie. Linda: Oh, dobrze skarbie. No, to Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku! Fineasz: Pa, mamusiu! Fineasz, Izabela, Buford, Baljeet, Vivian: Do siego Roku! Izabela: Będzie czadowa zabawa! Mamy trąbeczki, baloniki, konfetti! Vivian: Zaczekamy wszyscy do północy, by obejrzeć noworoczną kulę. Buford: Baljeet już odpłynął. Człowieku, obudź się! (Budzi Baljeeta.) Zaśliniłeś mi cały rękaw! Baljeet: Ślina to dziewięćdziesiąt osiem procent wody, a pozostałe dwa zawierają bardzo pożyteczny i niezbędny elektrownik. To obrzydliwie, ale to prawda! Buford: I całe szczęście, że obrzydliwe, bo inaczej znowu byś skończył z gaciami podciągniętymi na czoło. Fineasz: Nareszcie zobaczymy wielką noworoczną kulę! Vivian: Och, to naprawdę piękna tradycja! Izabela: Inna tradycja to pocałowanie o północy kogoś wyjątkowego. Fineasz: Więc, już wiem co będziemy robić o północy! Izabela: Naprawdę? Fineasz: Tak! Zrobimy własną noworoczną kulę i zrzucimy ją z kosmosu! Vivian: Wasza mama ma absolutną rację, masz niesamowicie bujną wyobraźnię. Izabela: Ale nie dość bujną. Vivian: Zrobię gorącą czekoladę, przyjdźcie, kiedy będziecie chcieli się rozgrzać. Ej, a gdzie jest wasz dziobak? (W ogródku Pepe otwiera kawałek lodu i wskakuje do niego.) Major Monogram: (Ma na sobie czapkę i szalik.) Witaj, Agencie P! Wybacz arktyczny klimat w twojej kryjówce. Termostat się zaciął na zamrażanie i musieliśmy wezwać fachowca aż z Hawajów! Ale zapewniam cię, że jedziemy na tym samym wózku. (Widać, że Pepe jest uwięziony w lodzie.) Gdy jesteś w tym cierpieniu sam, złączymy się z tobą w męczarniach. (Balonowa piłka trafia w tło, które upada i widać, że Monogram jest na Hawajach z Carlem.) Ehhh... aloha! Carl: Kto pierwszy przy skuterach? (Zaczyna biec.) Major Monogram: Dundersztyc kombinuje coś w Ratuszu! Powstrzymaj go, co by to nie było! (Dołącza do Carla.) Ej, Carl! Ja chcę ten niebieski! (W ogródku Izabeli, Izabela montuje przód kuli do jej tylnej części.) (Piosenka: Quirky Worky Song) Izabela: Dobra, Fineasz! Wszystko gotowe! Fineasz: Świetnie! Opuszczaj! Chłopaki, jak idzie spawanie? Baljeet: Ferb, już prawie skończył! Fineasz: Buford, a jak tobie idzie? Buford: Po co mam to malować? Malowanie jest dla dzieci i pikników. Fineasz: To nie jest zwyczajna farba. To super uszczelniacz, który ochroni nas przez mroźną kosmiczną próżnią. Buford: Piknikowa gadka. Irving: (Przychodzi z Ognikami i z innymi dziećmi.) Ej, Fineasz! Możemy zajrzeć do środka? Fineasz: Oczywiście! (Wchodzi z dziećmi do środka.) Zapraszam. Wielopoziomowa noworoczna kula z ponczowym stawem... Izabela: Ahoj! Fineasz: ... balono salonem, łóżkiem pod tysięcy kurtek, zjeżdżalnią nieskończoności. No a tutaj wielka sala balowa. Innymi słowy, zabawa w kółko w kuli. Irving: Whoa! Fineasz: Irving? Irving: (Cały czas jeździ po zjeżdżalni i nie może się zatrzymać.) Ludzie, jak się z tego schodzi? Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! Norm: Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku! Dundersztyc: Norm, mówiłem ci, że świętuje się o północy, a nie przez cały dzień. A jeśli północ nie nadejdzie to wtedy calutki dzień świętowania na marne. Pomyślałeś o tym mądralo? (Pojawia się Pepe.) Pepe Pan Dziobak?! (Pepe zostaje uwięziony w butelce szampana.) Haha! To butelkowo-cytrowo-pułapka. A ty jesteś korkiem. Czyli jesteś Pepe Panem Korakiem. Haha! Nareszcie masz śmieszne imię. Tak czy siak. Nowy Rok się zbliża. Norm: Do siego Roku! Dundersztyc: Jeszcze nie Norm. A teraz szczegóły. Odkryłem ostatnio, że praktycznie na całym świecie istnieje tradycja zmieniania czegoś w swoim życiu w nadchodzącym Nowym Roku. Nazywa się to noworocznym postanowieniem. Nie miałem o tym pojęcia. Widzisz, w Drusselsteinie karano za zmiany. Jakie ktokolwiek. (Retrospekcja) Dundersztyc (narrator): No nie wolno było zmieniać kanałów w telewizorze, nie wolno było zmieniać bielizny, a za zmianę fryzury wsadzano nas obu do więzienia. (Koniec retrospekcji) Dundersztyc: Ale tutaj, w nowym świecie. Zmiany aż się chrzci. Najwyraźniej. I właśnie dlatego zbudowałem Nowo-Postanowienio-Zmieniator! Zaprojektowany jako mucha. Kiedy włączę go punktualnie o północy. Sprawię, że każdy z nich zmieni noworoczne postanowienie. Jak, bo ja wiem? W tym roku stracę na wadze albo zyskam kończynę lub takie tam. "No chcę, aby Heinz Dundersztyc był moim przywódcą i wykonam każdy jego rozkaz." Takie będzie ich postanowienie. (Zakłada muszkę.) Dobra, Norm. Jak wyglądam? Norm: Jak aptekarz z wielką czarną muchą. Dundersztyc: Ach, może być. Pora na nas. (Norm dmucha w dmuchawkę.) Norm, nie przeginaj. (Do Ratusza przyjeżdża Lawrence z żoną oraz z Fretką i Stefą.) Lawrence: (Wchodzi do środka z Lindą.) Gotowa na ubaw po pachy, skarbie? Linda: A czy na Antarktydzie mają lód? Fretka: (Wchodzi do środka ze Stefą.) Wow! Pierwszy raz z dorosłymi. Stefa: Tak, jesteśmy już dojrzałe. Koniec kucyków, laleczek i obsesji na punkcie chłopców. Fretka: Od dziś mam obsesję na punkcie mężczyzn. (Śmieją się.) I koniec przyłapywania! Stefa: Zuch dziewczyna! Fretka: Trzymam się mojego postanowienia i wkraczam na nową ścieżkę. Minął kwadrans i nie pomyślałam o Fineaszu i Ferbie. (Jej oko zaczyna się zmniejszać.) Jak budują te rzeczy, no wiesz, te wielkie i niebezpieczne ustrojstwa... Stefa: Fretka! Fretka: Sorki! To nic, to nic. Postanowienie. Znowu działa. O, zobacz! Chłopcy tu idą. Stefa: Czyli mężczyźni. (Śmieją się.) Jeremiasz: (Podchodzi do dziewczyn z Coltrane'm.) Drogie panie! Stefa: To my. Powiedział "panie". (W Spółce Zło Pepe skacze w butelce szampana, który wystrzela, a Pepe leci do góry.) Norm: Urok gazowanych napojów. (Tymczasem Dundersztyc wchodzi do Ratusza.) Dundersztyc: (Otwiera drzwi.) Siemanko Danville! (Do mężczyzny z wąsem) Ej, ty tam! Co postanowiłeś w tym roku? Mężczyzna z wąsem: Nowocześnie krzyczeć wąsy. Dundersztyc: Tak ci się wydaje. (Śmieje się i odchodzi.) Mężczyzna z wąsem: Czy ja wiem? To chyba nie jest trudne. (Tymczasem u Fretki i Stefy, które siedzą przy stole.) Fretka: Super, że jesteśmy na przyjęciu dla dorosłych. Nie tak jak moi bracia, którzy są dziećmi, którzy pewnie coś teraz budują... Stefa: Fretka! Fretka: ...coś takiego... Stefa: Fretka! Fretka: ...pewnego przyłapania. Muszę lecieć! (Fretka chce iść, ale Stefa ją zatrzymuje i dziewczyna siada.) Stefa: O nie! Nic z tego! To miał byś zupełnie Nowy Rok, zupełnie z nową Fretką. Pamiętasz? Fretka: Przyłapać bra... Muszę przy... przy... przy... przy... (Fretka łamie kawałek stołu.) Przyłapać! Przy... przy... przyłapać! Stefa: Spokojnie! To tylko chwilowy nawrót choroby. Jeremiasz: (Przychodzi z sokami.) Fretka, Stefa wyjawiła mi twoje postanowienie. Fretka Iiii... Ja muszę na chwilę wyjść. Zaraz wracam! (Odchodzi.) Jeremiasz: Wróciło jej? Stefa: Tak, niestety. Dundersztyc: (Do kobiety) Tak ci się wydaje. (Śmieje się.) Dziwne, że ten żart cały czas mnie... (Pepe otwiera drzwi.) Pepe! Dundersztyc: Pepe Pan Dziobak?! No nie możesz tutaj wejść, musisz mieć krawat albo muchę. (Pepe wychodzi i przychodzi mając na sobie garnitur oraz terkocze.) Pepe znów! Dundersztyc: Właściwie to nic tu nie pisze o obowiązku spodni, więc chyba możesz wejść. Lawrence: (Do Lindy) O, i również niewiele osób wie, że w starożytnym Egipcie (Widać za nimi Dundersztyca, który biegnie, a Pepe go goni.) makijażu używali kobiety jak i mężczyźni. Linda: Jak w latach 80-tych. Fretka: (Wchodzi do łazienki i myje twarz.) Dziewczyno, weź się w garść! Uda ci się. Koleżanka kobiety, która je kanapkę: Ej! Myślałam, że postanowiłaś, że nie będziesz jeść więcej kanapek w toaletach. Kobieta, która je kanapkę: (Je dużą kanapkę.) No, ale jeszcze nie ma północy, więc mogę ją zjeść. Fretka: Jeszcze nie ma północy? No tak! Mam jeszcze godzinę, żeby przyłapać moich braci. (Wybiega z Ratusza.) Muszę się dowiedzieć co robią. Trzeba ich nagrać. Wow! Och! (Ślizga się i upada na lód.) Aaa! Aaa! (Ślizgając się na lodzie leżąc, odbija się od materaca i leci do góry.) Aaa! (Łapie się słupa i skacze na chodnik) Och! Jednak opłaciło się trenować parkour. (Scena przenosi się do wnętrza kuli.) Fineasz: No dobra! Zacznijmy kulistą imprezę. (Ciągnie za dźwignię.) Dzieci: Tak! (Sypią konfetti.) Fretka: (Sapie.) Ach, ach... (Widzi, że kula leci do góry.) O nie! Spóźniłam się. Jak ja to pokaże mamie? Irving: (Stoi obok kamery.) Spokojna głowa! Minto transmisja na żywo wrzuciłem na bloga. Właśnie nadajemy. Fretka: Teraz też? (Do kamery) Ej, wy tam ludziska w Internetowym świecie. Patrzcie uważnie, bo zaraz przyłapię Fineasza i Ferba. Irving: (Do kamery) Hehehehe... Nigdy ich nie przyłapie. (Znika i się pojawia.) A Internet jest światem wirtualnym. (Z powrotem w Ratuszu) Dundersztyc: (Biegnie przez zasłony do pokoju futer.) Co to ma być? Pokój futer? (Pepe wyskakuje z jednych wieszaków, a Dundersztyca wsadza do innych wieszaków. Dundersztyc wychodzi w różowym kapeluszu oraz futra.) No dobra, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Skoro naprawdę chcesz się bić to teraz... (Pepe kopie go do innych wieszaków z razem z nim.) Och, kaszmir. Ładne. (Fretka wchodzi do środka oraz sypie.) Jeremiasz: Hej, Fretka! Przyniosłem kieliszek wafelkowego cydru. Fretka: Chwilunia! Najpierw przyłapię kogo trzeba. Jeremiasz: Poważny przypadek. Fretka: No dawaj, Irving! (Podłącza kabel do telefonu, gdzie na dużym ekranie jest video.) Tak! Ej, ludziska! Czy mogę was prosić o uwagę? (Każdy odwraca się do Fretki.) Moi bracia z razem przyjaciółmi spadną z kosmosu w tej ogromnej noworocznej kuli. Tłum: Wow! Kobieta: Wygląda świetnie! Jest fantastyczna. Mężczyzna: Super! Fretka: Wcale nie jest fantastyczna tylko... No dobra, cóż. Przyznaję, że robi wrażenie, ale trzeba ich przyłapać. Mamo! Nienazwana kobieta: Gdyby to zrobił mój syn to dostałby szlaban. Fretka: Błagam! Niech mnie pani adoptuje. Yyyyyyy! Mamo! (W środku kuli.) Fineasz: Dobra, już prawie północ. Jazda! (Ciągnie za dźwignię, a kula zaczyna spadać.) Dzieci: Wiiiii! (Z powrotem w Ratuszu.) Dundersztyc: (Wychodzi z pokoju futer.) Ha ha! Nigdy cię nie wykręci z tego kaftana. Ale dlaczego ktoś to założył na przyjęcie Sylwestrowe? Może na przykład ktoś jest wizualistą albo... Kobieta i mężczyzna: (Wybiegają z pokoju futer.) Minuta do północy! Dundersztyc: Więc pora wkroczyć mój plan! (Biegnie na scenę.) He he. Ha ha ha ha! (Pepe ucieka z pokoju futer, zdejmuje kaftan i bierze krzesło, z którym biegnie na scenę, Dundersztyc wstrzymuje oddech, a Pepe stawia krzesło i siada, by kontynuował plan.) Tłum: 10! 9! 8! Fretka: Mamo?! Mamo!? Tłum: 7! 6! 5! Kobieta, która je kanapkę: (Je kanapkę.) Już skończyłam! Tłum: 4! Fretka: (Widzi, że Linda i Lawrence chcą się pocałować na dworze.) Mamo! Jest Nowy Rok! To nie pora na jakieś całusy! Tłum: 3! (Wielka kula noworoczna zatrzymuje się w ogródku.) 2! 1! (Dundersztyc naciska przycisk Inatora, który strzela w ludzi, a na kuli Fineasza i Ferba wyświetla napis "Happy New Year!") Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku! (Słychać okrzyki) Dundersztyc: (Do Pepe) Teraz patrz! (Do tłumu) Jakie jest wasze noworoczne postanowienie? Tłum: By służyć tobie Heinzie Dundersztycu, tobie i tylko tobie. Dundersztyc: Ha ha ha ha! Mmmm, no jak się teraz czujesz będąc ofermą Pepe Panie Dziobaku? Znaczy to było retoryczne pytanie. Jeśli ktoś tu ma wiedzieć jak się czuje oferma to tylko ja. (Do tłumu) Dobra, teraz uwaga! Wszyscy za mną! Zrobimy w Ratuszu ewolucję. (Wybiega z pokoju, ale się wraca, bo tłum nie rusza za nim.) Halo! Co wy robicie? Macie mnie słuchać. Ej, no ludzie co z waszym postanowieniem? Mężczyzna z kapeluszem: Wszyscy wiedzą, że nikt nie dotrzymuje noworocznych postanowień. Dundersztyc: Ale to przecież nie ma żadnego sensu. Po co sobie coś postanawiać skoro i tak nie zamiaru się... (Do Pepe) Czy ty o tym wiedziałeś? Wiedziałeś! Wiedziałeś, a mimo mnie biłeś, szczypałeś i gryzłeś. (Pepe wzrusza ramionami.) Ach, chyba masz rację tacy ludzie chyba już są. (Pepe dmucha w dmuchawkę.) Och, dziękuje ci Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (Dmucha w dmuchawkę.) Do siego roku! (Piosenka: Najszczęśliwszy czeka nas rok) Oh... Kolejny rok kończy się Był dobry to wiem Ale teraz też cieszę się Kiedy myślę, że wszystko zaczyna się znów Były też gorsze dni Lecz nie wspominam To co nie ciekawe Dziś puszczam w niepamięć Nie róbmy, więc łez Z nim żegnając się Nowy Rok nie chce dłużej czekać Noc praw czeka moc Więc lepiej spieszmy się, bo Wszyscy wiemy, że czas ucieka (Czas ucieka) Czas ucieka Bo właśnie Nowy Rok nadszedł I to kolejny przed nam i 365 dni, świat się kręci dalej Idzie nowy hucznie Więc go przywitajmy Zabawa się zaczyna Najszczęśliwszy czeka nas rok (Najszczęśliwszy czeka nas rok) (Najszczęśliwszy czeka nas rok) Najszczęśliwszy czeka nas rok (Najszczęśliwszy czeka nas rok) Najszczęśliwszy czeka nas rok (Pozostałe teksty są w dialogach.) Bo właśnie Nowy Rok nadszedł I to kolejny przed nami 365 dni, świat się kręci dalej Idzie nowy hucznie Więc go przywitajmy Zabawa się zaczyna Najszczęśliwszy czeka nas rok (Kula zaczyna odpalać się i lecieć do góry.) Baljeet: Co się dzieje? Fineasz: To twoja sprawka bratku? Ferb: Każdy Nowy Rok spostrzega na swój własny sposób, ale ja wolę myśleć, że to początek nowego wszechświata. (W górze kula wybucha i robią się fajerwerki.) Fineasz: Mam nadzieję, że Fretka widzi fajerwerki. (Najszczęśliwszy czeka nas rok) (Najszczęśliwszy czeka nas rok) Najszczęśliwszy czeka nas rok Fretka: (Stoi na balkonie z Jeremiaszem i oglądają fajerwerki.) Wiesz, że raczej nie uda mi się dotrzymać w moim postanowieniu. Jeremiasz: Nic nie szkodzi. Lubię cię taką jaką jesteś. Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku! Fretka: Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku! (Całują się, a fajerwerki lecą w górę i widać napis: "Happy New Year!") Napisy końcowe (Piosenka: Najszczęśliwszy czeka nas rok) Bo właśnie Nowy Rok nadszedł I to kolejny przed nami 365 dni, świat się kręci dalej Idzie nowy hucznie Więc go przywitajmy Zabawa się zaczyna Najszczęśliwszy czeka nas rok (Najszczęśliwszy czeka nas rok) (Najszczęśliwszy czeka nas rok) Najszczęśliwszy czeka nas rok Norm: (W Spółce Zło trzyma klimatyzację.) Do siego roku! (Całuje klimatyzator.) Mła! (Najszczęśliwszy czeka nas rok) Najszczęśliwszy czeka nas rok Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 4